


Stuck in the middle of space

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, Magdalena_sylar



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Broken Bones, Broken Families, Crying, Don't copy to another site, Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Outer Space, Sad, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Смерть основного персонажа.
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Kudos: 4





	Stuck in the middle of space

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck in the middle of space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588379) by [A_snake_boi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_snake_boi/pseuds/A_snake_boi). 



> Смерть основного персонажа.

Космос гораздо больше, чем кто-то может представить. Есть тысячи вселенных и, вдобавок к ним, еще тысячи мультивселенных. В космосе холодно и тихо, очень тихо. Пока ты в космосе, мало что происходит. Никто не слышит твоих криков. 

Словно вся его жизнь пронеслась перед глазами. Он мог бы снова увидеть свою мать, Фриггу, если бы продержался чуть дольше. Однако он вернулся во тьму и глубину космоса. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что больше не находится на корабле, охваченном пламенем. Танос больше не сдавливает его шею. О, норны, боль была невыносимой. Он был бы счастлив умереть тогда в той ужасной боли. Никто не придет и даже не будет его искать. Он просто застрял здесь. Всякий раз, когда кажется, что жизнь наладилась, что-то.. нет... кто-то всегда должен все испортить. Он едва мог двигаться, его кожа посинела. Он понял, что ему уже никуда не деться. Он задышал чаще, поддаваясь панике и шоку, на губах выступила кровь. Он умрет здесь. От судьбы не уйти. Конечно, он должен был прихватить тессаракт, и, возможно, это спасло его брата.

Что ж, вот и все. Это его судьба.

Смерть не самая большая потеря в жизни. Самая большая потеря - это то, что умирает внутри нас, пока мы живы.  
Норман Казинс


End file.
